Making Life
Making Life is Akina's theme song which is a song by E-Girls. Romaji= Fu Fu Fu... Awatadashiku sugiteku (maa juujitsu, toki ni taikutsu) Kurikaesu dake no everyday (sonna no tsumaranai ja nai) Bonyari shite itara Don don nagareteku dake Shime wasureta jaguchi mitai (nido to wa modoranai kara) Gamen dake de tsunagatteru tsumori Me no mae no koto mite minai furi Nanimo shinai kuchi dake no hibi good bye! OK? I'm ready Let's escape now Making Life! Ima wo ikite wagamama ni hajikete ikou Watashi wa watashi ni muchuu ni naritai Shitteru? Sentaku no renzoku sore ga mirai tsukuru tte Naritai jibun wo IMEEJI shite itsu datte Yarikirenai yoru nara (hitori de naiteta hi mo) Norikoete kita'n dakara (chotto ya sotto ja megenai) Yatte shippai chotto koukai Yaranakattara zutto koukai Docchi no jibun ga suki? (nido to wa modoranai kara) Dekinai koto bakka kazoete always Dareka no sei ni shite nigeteta runaway Iiwake darake wa mou iya good bye! OK? I'm ready Let's escape now Making Life! Ima wo ikite dare ni mo jama dekinai Watashi wa watashi ni muchuu nan dakara Shitteru? Nan demo tanoshimu! Sore ga mirai kaeru tte Naritai jibun wo IMEEJI shite itsu datte SNS taimu rain jou no sekai wa uso mo honto no you na kao de waratteru Sono naka no dore wo erabu ka wa magire mo nai kimi da yo watashi da yo Everytime always anytime dare no koe mo ki ni shinai going my way Everytime always anytime koukai mo tobikoete hashiri kire Making Life! Ima wo ikite dare ni mo jama dekinai Watashi wa watashi ni muchuu nan dakara Shitteru? Nandemo tanoshimu! Sore ga mirai kaeru tte Naritai jibun wa itsumo waratteru |-|Kanji= Fu Fu Fu... 慌ただしく過ぎてく (まぁ充実、時に退屈) 繰り返すだけのeveryday (そんなのつまらないじゃない) ボンヤリしていたら どんどん流れてくだけ 閉め忘れた蛇口みたい (二度とは戻らないから) 画面だけで繋がってるつもり 目の前のこと見て見ないフリ 何もしない口だけの日々good bye！ OK？ I'm ready Let's escape now Making Life！　今を生きて　ワガママに弾けて行こう 私は私に夢中になりたい 知ってる？　選択の連続　それが未来創るって なりたい自分をイメージしていつだって やりきれない夜なら (1人で泣いてた日も) 乗り越えてきたんだから (ちょっとやそっとじゃめげない) やって失敗ちょっと後悔 やらなかったらずっと後悔 どっちの自分が好き？ (二度とは戻らないから) できないことばっか数えてalways 誰かのせいにして逃げてたrunaway 言い訳だらけはもうイヤgood bye！ OK？ I'm ready Let's escape now Making Life！　今を生きて 誰にも邪魔できない 私は私に夢中なんだから 知ってる？　何でも楽しむ！　それが未来変えるって なりたい自分をイメージしていつだって SNS　タイムライン上の世界は　ウソもホントのような顔で笑ってる その中のどれを選ぶかは紛れもない　君だよ　私だよ Everytime always anytime　誰の声も気にしない going my way Everytime always anytime　後悔も飛び越えて　走りきれ Making Life！　今を生きて　誰にも邪魔できない 私は私に夢中なんだから 知ってる？　何でも楽しむ！　それが未来変えるって なりたい自分はいつも笑ってる |-|English= Fu Fu Fu... It passes fast (Well, sometimes it is fulfilling and sometimes boring) Repeating everyday (It's not that boring) If you are careless It will just flow away Like a faucet that you forgot to close (Never to return again) Are you planning to connect only via the screen? Pretending not to see anything else in front of you Doing nothing, say goodbye to the verbal days OK? I'm ready, let's escape now Making Life! Now I will go and fly away, I will live selfishly I want to be crazy about myself only You know? A selection of choices. That's what will create the future I want to become the image of myself that I have always imagined. If the nights are unbearable (even the days that you cried alone) It means you are getting over it (It's not easy to feel discouraged) A little regret over a failure Or regrets because you never did it? Which one do you like better? (Because it will never come back again) Always counting only the things you cannot accomplish Always running away because of someone else's fault No more making excuses good bye! OK? I'm ready Let's escape now Making Life! Now, I am going to live my life, no one can stop me Because I am crazy about myself only You know? I can enjoy anything. That's what will change the future. I want to become the image of myself that I have always imagined. In the world of the SNS timeline fake smiles are laughing like real ones Within this world, it is undeniable which one I choose It's you, it's me Every time always anytime I do not mind other peoples' voices, I'm going my way Every time always anytime, I jump over my regrets and keep running Making Life! Now, I am going to live my life, no one can stop me Because I am crazy about myself only You know? I can enjoy anything. That's what will change the future. I want to become the part of myself that always smiles Category:Songs